


Crocheted Dolls

by dr_glove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_glove/pseuds/dr_glove
Summary: Despite his quiet demeanor, he always managed to make you feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.[Itachi x Reader][Dedicated toAmeYuki]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story dedicated to my writing buddy, [AmeYuki](http://gotvg.net/viewuser.php?uid=53)! Check out her stories; they're awesome.  
>   
> I don't own you or Naruto.  
> 

Crocheting was one of your many talents. Someone could call it your passion, outside looking in, but it was more of a hobby than anything. You preferred it a lot better than knitting. Maybe it was because using two hooks to make something that you could use with one was pointless and boring, and unless you were skilled and had years of experience, you couldn’t do much with it. To you, knitting was more for things like cute scarves and blankets that your grandmother would give to you for your hard work at the academy. Crocheting was a little different. Anyone could do it, really. It didn’t have complex ways on how to hold the hook, and all you needed was basic stitches and perfectly intact fingers. You didn’t need a bunch of rows to go over and do twice to complete a project. It was nice and simple. And you liked simple things. There was obviously no getting around that. It wasn’t to say you couldn’t handle complex and difficult brain straining activities; you just thought knitting was a bit tedious.  
  
Crocheting seemed like a way of life for you, letting you create the people in your life into little people in your world of yarn and button eyes. It started with simple key chain size dolls for your various teachers and classmates and grew into larger projects along the way. Huggable, cuddly, little plush dolls were your forte. You had created dolls of your friends and family, and even went out of your way to hand some out to the children of the village. They’d gather around every time you had a basket of different people with different skin colors and eyes, their fashion also varying from dresses to coats and capes. You had story for each and every one of them. A lot of their parents would even ask for something hand made since they were so captivated by your works. Perhaps the happiness from the children was contagious, or maybe they wanted something to remember you by; it didn’t matter, really. As long as you could see their smiling faces as they walked away, thanking you endlessly, you didn’t care how many people asked or how many they wanted. You had an odd obsession with making people happy, parents would joke with you, the smiling wrinkles at the corners of their mouth evident. You’d shrug sheepishly and wave them off, telling them it wasn’t a problem.  
  
Even as you sat at the edge of your bed, your room and apartment decorated with your works, you knew you were content with your life. Especially since you had the best boyfriend in the entire world at your side. Your eyes flickered to the raven haired individual, a wide grin on your face.  
  
“I must say, you have good taste,” you teased. Itachi was holding and examining a doll that looked almost identical to you, catching your features in a cute, portable doll form.  
  
“Your workmanship is impeccable,” he commented.  
  
“That one is my favorite.” He raised an eyebrow at you. “I-I’m not conceited, I swear!” You held your hands up in defense, giggling wildly when he chuckled. He was so gosh darn cute, even when he didn’t say anything. “That one’s my favorite because it most closely resembles someone in real life. Me, obviously, but still. I’ll have a new favorite soon, though. I’m working on it, and I think it’ll capture their features pretty well.”  
  
Itachi glanced at the doll head at your side, a ball of yarn still attached to it, leaving the plush unfinished. Its head was stuffed, but you hadn’t fastened off yet and closed the opening. When you dived in front of the head, he chuckled once more.  
  
“You can’t see it yet! I-I mean, because it looks awful right now…” You were terrible at keeping secrets, partly because you could never hide them correctly, and partly because you couldn’t lie and make it believable. Anyone who knew you definitely knew that was a strong trait in you.  
  
Itachi shook his head, a small quirk at his lips. It was so painfully obvious that you were making a doll of him, but he decided not to mention it to save your embarrassment. He sat down next to you on the bed, the doll still in his large hands. Though his hands were rough and callous, he still was able to be gentle with your delicate doll. He was also able to let those hands travel on and in your body some nights, but such lewd thoughts were misplaced in such a sentimental moment like this.  
  
“You can keep that.” He turned towards you. “I want you to have it. You’re so busy all the time, and well…you can remember me with it. N-Not saying you’d forget but…” Nervously, you let your voice trail off, but a small nod from Itachi let you know that he got the idea. You silently leaned forward to kiss him and ran your fingers through his hair. Itachi set the doll on the nightstand beside him and let his fingertips bring you closer, kissing you passionately. He settled you into his lap and pulled away briefly to push a few unkempt strands from your face.  
  
“I can’t kiss the doll,” he stated quietly, pressing his lips against your forehead. “I can touch it.” He let your hands rest in his lap, and in return, his hands at yours. “But the doll doesn’t breathe like you.” He kissed your cheek. “It doesn’t think like you.” And then your neck. “It doesn’t talk like you.” He nibbled your neck, and you muffled a squeal. “It doesn’t make the sounds that you do.” You rolled your eyes, but he simply ran his fingers against your thighs, sending shivers down your spine. “It doesn’t feel like you.” Itachi had his hands at the small of your back and kissed you once more, slow and sensual at first; but then the fire that burned inside you wanted more, so you transitioned the contact into a desperate cry for his touch.  
  
“I-Itachi…” you gasped, breaking away from the kiss.  
  
He smiled at you, admiring how beautiful your face looked while being flustered and breathless. Only he could do those things to you. “I have to leave soon.”  
  
You crossed your arms. “You’re such a tease.” Your disappointment and annoyance melted away when he kissed your cheek. Watching him as he left, you bid him a farewell, along with an air kiss. With a small nod, he took his leave.  
  
You sighed. When would he be back so you could touch him and feel him and love him again? You couldn’t stand being away from him like this. Before you had a chance to complain, a ball of yarn rolled into your view. Fate wouldn’t allow you to mope around and cry over being away from Itachi. Given, you still missed him, but it might help to direct your energy towards something positive. Picking up the yarn and hook, you worked your magic and started finishing off the head. All you had to do after that was sew on the black buttons as eyes and move on to his body. But perhaps you should use a different color. It probably got boring looking at the same color of eyes…you’d use red instead and use a marker for the details in his Sharingan. You were already having so much fun just envisioning the finished product. You felt a feeling lift off your heart, and finally you were able to breathe again. At last, you wouldn’t have to be sad any more as long as you had doll Itachi. Speaking of which…  
  
You glanced at the nightstand. “Oh?” The doll of you had disappeared. Since when did he…?! You shook your head. It was better not to think about it. He was mysterious in so many ways, and that was just a taste of his thoughtful traits. Honestly, life simply couldn’t be any better.  
  
You held Itachi’s little doll head in your hands and pressed your forehead against it, as if he was there. “Have a safe trip, sweetie. I’m thinking about you always, my love.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any OOC, but I figured since I was writing this when Itachi was a teen (when Sasuke didn't become an emo mess) it would be okay for him to be...a little less quiet than usual.  
>   
> If you'd like your own one-shot, you can request one in the comments. I don't bite. (Also doing commissions. Yay?)


End file.
